1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly for preventing aft movement of a blade disposed in a slot and for sealing against a platform of the blade.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,575 discloses a fan blade attachment for gas turbine engines. A sloped deep slot is formed in the rim of a disk for accepting the dovetail of a root of the fan or compressor blade allowing the removal of a single blade from the disk. A segmented retainer plate is disposed at the aft end of the blade root and bears against the blade root to react out the slope induced axial blade loads, providing a low hub-tip ratio configuration. An annular shaped seal plate is adjacent to a platform of the blade and is utilized so as to prevent recirculation of the air in the attachment at the rim of the rotor disk.